Hypno
Hypno(sys) (ヒプノ(シス), Hipuno(shisu)) is a Psychic-type Hypnosis Pokémon that is evolve form of a Drowzee at level 26. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Hypno is a bipedal human-like Pokémon that has yellow colored skin. It has two triangular, cat-like ears on the top of its head and two sleepy looking eyes with a large nose underneath. On its neck, it has a ruff of white fur. Hypno has five fingers on each hand and holds a pendulum in its left. (It is worthy to note that no explanation has been given as to where the pendulum Hypno carries comes from.) Hypno has three toes on its feet, which have a pink colored pad on the undersides. Its height is 5'03" and weight is 166.7 lbs. Gender differences The fur on a female's mane is longer than a male's mane. Gallery Special abilities Hypno are able to put people to sleep. They can then sense the dreams the people are having, so they know what kind of dream they would be eating. Hypno is also known to inexplicably conjure up poisonous gas. Behavior Hypno is known to reside away from humans and on less traveled roads. If anyone comes by, the Hypno will hypnotize it and presumably eat its dreams. It carries around a pendulum, the item it uses to hypnotize victims, everywhere it goes. Hypno hypnotizes its victims by rocking its pendulum back and forth steadily, with the arcing movement and glitter of the pendulum lulling the victim to sleep, even if they just woke up. Hypno's Hypnosis technique is so effective, it can induce sleep in only three seconds, although the longer it swings its pendulum, the longer the effects of Hypnosis will last. Since eye contact is required for Hypno’s Hypnosis technique to work, the effect is negated if the victim quickly closes its eyes. While it waits for victims, it polishes its pendulum using its mane. Habitat Wild Hypno live in very tall grass, by muddy rivers, in savannahs, and occasonally in ancient temples and tombs. Wild Hypno are quite rare, only found in Sevii Islands. Diet It feeds on dreams. Its special abilities allow it to put people to sleep and then sense the dreams they are having, so they know what kind of dream they would be eating. Major appearances Hypno first appeared in Hypno's Naptime. The Pokémon Lover's Club of HopHopHop Town were using Hypno and Drowzee to help them with their sleeping problems. The "Sleep Waves" from Hypno were causing children to act like Pokémon and draining the energy from the Pokémon in the local Pokémon Center. Drowzee managed to fix this problem. Harrison used a Hypno against Ash during the Silver Conference in Playing with Fire. Hypno also appeared in Fear Factor Phony. It lives in an abandoned mining colony with several other Pokémon of its type. Other Minor appearances A Hypno was one of the Pokémon living in Len Town in The Psychic Sidekicks!. A Hypno appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Hypno belonging to a Trainer named Mickey appeared at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy in Ariados, Amigos where it was defeated by Ralph's Houndour. Hypno also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Hypno, Hypnosis Pokémon. The evolved form of Drowzee. It carries a pendulum-like device and performs hypnotic attacks. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Human-Like group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon